Yu Yu Hakusho, The Demon God's
by sketchcat
Summary: Izumi Hitoshi lives with her father on a ranch, but one day is forced to take measures into her own hands when her home is threatened to be taken away. Not what she seems, she heads into the city with a group of unknown people and runs into Yusuke.ps. OC'
1. Chapter 1

Izumi walked out of her high school, the air was calm and cool

Izumi walked out of her high school, the air was calm and cool. As she walked down the stairs a teen called out to her.

"See ya Izumi!" She turned around and waved back at her fellow class mate.

"See you Monday Kayon." Izumi called.

Before she could turn around a dark figure came up behind her, a dark ominous force sending chills down her spine.

"Have a good day at school?" Izumi jumped slightly then turned to see a man wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a cowboy hat. He had green eyes, brown hair and a bit of a beard.

She sighed "Papa... what are you doing here? You scared me half to death."

Her dad just stared at her then replied, "What? A father can't pick up his own daughter from school once in a while?"

Izumi smiled "I thought you had a meeting to go to."

"Oh that? I canceled it." He replied simply.

Izumi looked surprised "Are you allowed to do that?" They began walking to the parking lot.

Her dad just smiled "I'll do what I want; besides I didn't want to go anyway." They arrived at the car with their backs to the school. Mean while two demons sat on the roof of the school awaiting their chance at their target.

"Remember, kill the old man." The leader whispered to his companion.

The second demon smiled viciously "Gladly." He swung his arm releasing a poisonous dart.

On the ground Izumi was desperately trying to tell her father something "Papa I..." She caught the dart between her middle and index finger before it hit her fathers back.

"Izumi?" Her dad asked in confusion seeing the sudden change in mood on her face. She quickly hid the dart from sight.

"No way! She caught it!" The second demon said astonished at her quick speed.

Izumi smiled at her dad "I realized I for got something in my class."

"Oh." Was the only response her father could give her.

"Why don't you wait in the car while I go and get it." She opened the car door for him. Her dad entered the car hesitantly.

"All right but hurry back." He replied closing the door.

Izumi walked back to the school and once she was out of her father's sight she broke into a run, going left out another door leading into an alley. Gazing up the wall she ran fast jumping on to the wall. Once on, she quickly jumped to the wall opposite her, and then repeated the step allowing her to jump up to the roof.

After there first attempt failed the lead demon turned to the second "Try again!" he yelled.

"But. She saw us." The second complained.

"So what! Will kill the old man before she can even get here!" The first bellowed.

The second demon sighed, "You're the boss."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Izumi had just managed to arrive moments before the demon unleashed another one of his darts. Both demons turned around to face her.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Shishikyo." The first demon stated. Izumi's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know my true name?" She asked in surprise. The first demon smiled triumphantly.

"Oh come now, it wasn't that hard to figure out." He chuckled.

"What do you want? Why are you here?!" Shishikyo growled angrily.

The second demon stepped forward "Your father." He said in a mater of fact tone. Shishikyo glared at them.

"He has something our boss wants." The leader elaborated. Shishikyo clenched a fist in warning.

"You stay away from him!" She hissed.

The first demon smirked "Or you'll what?" He then looked at his partner and replied, "You'll kill us!!" At that moment the second demon threw a wave of poison darts.

Shishikyo dodged them, and then pulled out the poisonous dart she had hidden beneath her clothes. Before he could react she threw it at its creator, piercing his throat.

The second demon started laughing, "Did you honestly think I would be affected by a poison I made! FOOL!!"

He pulled the dart from his neck "POISON ARROW'S!!" He waved his hand through the air, while dozens of poisonous arrows shot forward toward Shishikyo. She jumped dogging them. The arrows missed her arm but still one managed to graze her sleeve leaving a tiny hole.

She landed, _His arrows are much more concentrated than his darts, I must be cautious._ She thought to herself as she landed. The first demon conjured his fingers into blades then charged at her. She did a back flip, _Their attacks are strong but there reactions are slow._

Shishikyo dodged another spray of arrows. Then holding out her hand a rose materialized out of thin air, she closed her hand around it and yelled " ROSE WHIP!"

As she ran across the roof, dodging their attacks, the rose formed into a whip. _The demon with the blades is the biggest threat, I'll take him out first!_ She lashed out. The first demon stopped to block her attack with his blades

"DAMIN IT!" He yelled angrily.

The second demon jumped forward seeing an opining "Got her!" He unleashed a rain of poisonous darts.

Shishikyo sensed the attack and jumped backwards, as she did a tree sprang forward blocking the attack.

"What!" The second demon stated as he watched the tree disappear.

Shishikyo jumped forward and yelled "Rose darts!" Just as before, four roses materialized out of nowhere and she threw them toward the second demon pinning him to one of the schools air vents.

The first demon charged again blades outstretched "I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!!" He shouted swinging his blades at her.

Shishikyo dodged her attacker this time seeing an opening. She lashed her whip cutting off his right hand. As he screamed in pain she lashed her whip from left to right cutting off his head. His body fell to the ground neck gushing blood with its head not but three feet from it. The second demon escaping from the vent jumped toward her. She saw him coming so she lifted a hand in the air and said "Petal dance!"

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and rose petals began to materialize from her hand, they began to circle her at an alarming rate as a result cutting the demon into thousands of pieces.

"Nuisance..." She stated as her rose whip disappeared and she began her walk back to the parking lot and her father.

"Sorry it took so long." Shishikyo said as she got into the car.

"That's alright. Huh...what happened to your sleeve?" Her father asked seeing the hole in her shirt.

"Huh..." She looked down at it, "Oh…It got caught on the railing when I went up the stairs." She replied fingering the hole in her sleeve. Her father didn't continue the matter; he started the car and drove down the street heading out of town. They came to a red light.

"Well now that you have a couple of weeks off, what do you want to do?" Her father asked.

Shishikyo looked out the window "Actually papa... I'm going to the city." She said not wanting to make eye contact with him.

Her father didn't say anything so she added "Me and some people..." She looked at him now and the light turned green.

"What kind of people?" He asked, now serious.

"Oh just friends..." She replied, nervously, "We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Her father sighed, "Well I can't stop you, just be careful." He stated looking at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

"I will...we're taking the subway." She smiled glad her father agreed to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Shishikyo looked out the window as the car pulled into the driveway

Shishikyo looked out the window as the car pulled into the driveway. When the car stopped she got out

"Papa, I'm going to be on the phone for a while…If you don't mind." She said grabbing her book bag and shutting the door. Her dad walked around to the hood of the car.

"All right but when you're finished, you want to help me feed the horses?" He asked handling a bag of horse feed.

"Sure." She replied with a smile. He smiled back; he knew how much she loved to feed the horses.

"I'll just be a minute." Shishikyo said as she walked past a sign that read 'Hitoshi ranch.' Shishikyo lived on a ranch with her father. They owned horses, cows, chickens, and more than 2,000 acres of land. It took 20 minutes just to get into town and she often had to get up really early to catch the buss to get to school. She didn't mind of course, she loved working on the farm but it wasn't always like this.

A long time ago she lived in demon world. She was practically feared because of what kind of demon she was. Then one day she found herself being thrown into the mortal world and turned into a human child, her powers sealed deep with in her. She only survived because of a human, one who took her in and cared for her, one who gave her a new name: Izumi.

This human she would come to love and call Papa. Before she knew it Shishikyo found herself in the house staring down at the phone. She was having second thoughts about what she was about to do. Finally she picked up the phone, She wasn't ready to lose the only thing her father loved and cared about besides her. She dialed a number and waited, the phone rang twice and then a deep voice answered.

"Yah, who is it?" The voice boomed.

Shishikyo paused for a moment before saying "It's me, Shishikyo."

Across town three dark figures crowded around a phone in the shadows of a broken building. The biggest and tallest of the three held the phone talking.

"Finally, we were beginning to think you were never going to call." He reported.

Shishikyo stood in her house gazing at the picture of her and her father on the wall "We're leaving tomorrow, meet me at the subway about 8:00am."

The shadow on the other end of the phone smiled, "You got it." He replied.

"Oh and Rincoom…." Shishikyo trailed off.

The bulky shadow stepped out of the darkness. He was a demon, muscular, had horns as well as a bad attitude.

"Have the decency to show up in a disguise!" Shishikyo stated hanging up the phone.

"Izumi? You ready?" Shishikyo spun around to see her father standing in the living room doorway.

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

"All right, then let's go!" Her father said placing a hand on her shoulder. Shishikyo smiled as she followed her father out the door and to the horse stall.

"So what are you going to do when you get to the city?" Her father asked as he finished feeding the last horse.

"Nothing much." Shishikyo replied as she checked to make sure all the horse stalls were secure. After they were finished with the horses they went back inside to fix dinner. As they ate they talked about what they should do if the farm was taken from them.

"Don't worry papa, we're not going to loose the farm." Shishikyo told him as she washed dishes.

Her father smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, you have so much hope and all I do is grieve." He said looking away.

Shishikyo sighed, "Don't say that, you've had plenty of hope." She stated putting a hand on her fathers shoulder.

"Again, thank you." He said placing a hand on his forehead.

"I should probably go to bed. I have to get up early if I want to catch the subway." Shishikyo said as she walked toward the hallway. Her father smiled and bid her goodnight. She went to her room where she got undressed and into her pajamas. As she lay in her bed only one thing went through her mind, 'I will not fail', she closed her eyes.

Her father sat next to a window in the living room. He gazed out it watching the night sky, "What am I going to do?" he said quietly.

Shishikyo woke to the sound of her alarm. It was 6:00am and still dark outside. She got up quietly, grabbed a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, boots, and headed to the bathroom where she took a shower and got dressed. She brushed her long blond hair and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Surprisingly she found her father already dressed and making breakfast " GOOD MORNING!" Her father said happily.

Shishikyo's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she saw her father " Papa! Wha… what are you doing up so early!" She asked stunned.

Her father laughed at her surprise, "I just wanted to see you off to the station." He replied smiling once again. After they ate breakfast they got into the car and headed to the subway.

"Have a good time." Her father stated as he watched Shishikyo descend the stairs to the subway.

Shishikyo stood next to the phone booths as Rincoom and three others showed up appearing as humans.

"Rincoom, Howl, and Seim. Good you're all here." She stated walking toward them.

"Hmm, I don't understand why we have to disguise ourselves as these pathetic humans!" Rincoom said in an angry tone.

Shishikyo glared at him "You want to blow you're cover? Were thieves not barbarians!" She said, her blue eyes burning into him. Rincoom looked away, beaten but nonetheless seething. They walked toward the train in silence.

"Listen, the museum that is holding the ancient demon artifacts is heavily guarded." Shishikyo explained.

Howl laughed, "Who cares."

"I bet these artifacts will fetch a nice price back in demon world." Seim finished.

Rincoom grinned, "Who cares about money."

Shishikyo turned toward the train that just pulled up, "Let's go." Then they all boarded the train, the doors shutting behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yusuke wake up

"Yusuke wake up! This is an emergency!" A communicator flashed violently on a bedside table. Yusuke screamed in surprise as he fell out of bed and on to the floor.

"Get up off the ground!" Koenma yelled through the communicator.

Yusuke sat up, "I'm up, what!" He asked holding his head.

Koenma slammed his hands on his desk, "The downtown museum has been robbed!"

Yusuke stood up, "And this concerns me why? So what if some hobo robbed a stupid museum. I'm going back to bed." He said as he crawled back into his mattress and closed his eyes.

"YOU IDIOT! GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!" Koenma hollered. Once again Yusuke fell out of his bed.

Koenma stood on his desk, "Do you think I would have called you if it was robbed by some human? It was robbed by demons!" he replied.

"Demons? That's just great." Yusuke said rubbing his head.

"This is no time to be sarcastic Yusuke, I've already sent Botawn to get the others." Koenma stated sitting back into his chair. Yusuke just glared at him, Konema continued, "You are to meet Botawn and the others at the old storage room. I'll explain everything then."

The communicator shut off leaving Yusuke even more agitated, " Damn it, as if getting the other three demon artifacts back wasn't hard enough." He said gazing at his clock; it was 4:00am. He stood, got dressed and headed out side. He arrived at the storage room to find Botawn standing out side.

"Finally Yusuke!" She said as if he took forever to get there.

Yusuke glared at her "Look, at least I'm here." He stated.

"Come on!" Botawn started pushing Yusuke toward the storage room, "Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are already inside."

"All right!" He replied walking into the storage room.

"Hey Urameshi, what's going on?" Yusuke turned to see Kuwabara walking toward him.

"Don't know. Something about a robbery." He replied.

Koenma suddenly appeared on a screen " Its not just any robbery." He stated again.

Yusuke jumped in surprise, " Will you stop doing that!" He yelled, now even more agitated.

" Exactly what happened?" Kurama asked. Koenma explained the situation to Kurama and Hiei.

"There were four demons and each stole a demon artifact from the museum." Botawn added.

Kurama looked surprised, " Demon artifacts? Why did the museum have them?" He asked.

"We didn't know they were there until recently. Two of my father's artifact carriers were supposed to pick them up tomorrow." Koenma explained.

Botawn interrupted, " But apparently someone beat us to them."

"The four artifacts that were stolen are; the stone of time," A picture of a black stone with read veins came on to the screen, "able to tear a portal into the demon world. The ring of shadows," The stone disappeared to revel a green ring "able to make any one wearing it turn invisible. The dragon talisman," The ring disappeared to revel a small stone about 3 inches tall and wide cut flat with a red dragon engraved on it "when used has the power of combustion. And Finally, the flute of kayos," The talisman disappeared to show a beautiful flute carved out of some type of wood "This is probably the most dangerous one. This flute when played can control any element." Koenma finished as the picture of the flute disappeared.

"Looks like these demons did their Christmas shopping early." Yusuke stated looking at the others.

" Indeed." Kurama replied looking back at Yusuke.

Yusuke thought for a moment and the only thing he could think to ask was "Any idea who the demons were?"

Koenma paused for a moment "Well we have a video." He stated simply.

Yusuke glared at him "That doesn't really answer my question but ok let's see it." He replied.

"After we found out about the artifacts I thought it would be best to place it under surveillance." Koenma said nodding to Botawn. She placed the tape into a VCR " As you already know there are four of them." They watched as four people walked up to the closed museum.

It was night out and hard to make out what the people looked like. The figures stopped at the doors and the figure to the far right turned to the others, suddenly they disappeared.

"Damn there fast." Yusuke stated as he watched the tape.

Koenma sighed, " Yes but after that are video caught this."

The video switched to inside the museum where they could see three of the figures more clearly. Two of the figures were about 6 foot 2 one had short brown hair, hazel eyes and wore basic clothing. The other had medium black hair, brown eyes and wore black leather. The last and tallest didn't even bother to stay in his human form for the heist. He was big, muscular, and had horns.

That's all Yusuke needed to know "Looks like the two small ones got stuck with the stone and the ring, and the big guy has the talisman but wears the flute?" He asked.

At that moment a security guard coming to check out what all the noise was about walked into the room where the three demons were. His mouth fell open and he dropped his flashlight to the ground.

The big demon smiled showing a row of razor sharp teeth, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked smiling at the security guard.

The black haired demon spoke "Looks like we have are selves a lost human. Why don't you show him what happens to little lost humans Rincoom."

The big demon smiled again "You bet Siem." He stated stepping toward the guard, who was so terrified he couldn't move.

"Hey Rincoom, why don't you show this human the talisman." The brown haired demon suggested.

"What a good idea Howl. I think I will." Rincoom said punching the guard into a wall knocking him out. He raised the dragon talisman and it started to glow. Suddenly a girl with long blond waist length hair, blue eyes and warring jeans and a flannel shirt tucked in appeared. She grabbed Rincoom's arm forcing it up causing the blast from the talisman to go through the roof.

"Shishikyo…" Rincoom said nervously as he looked at her.

"Have you forgotten part of the deal?" She asked still holding on to his arm firmly.

"No…" Rincoom said looking away.

"Busted…" Siem laughed.

"You are not to harm any humans and thanks to you're stupidity you've just raised the alarm!" She yelled letting go of his arm. Rincoom looked over to the guard laying up agents the wall, he held a wireless remote which had activated a silent alarm ten minutes ago. Shishikyo looked out the window there were no police around but she didn't want to take the chance.

She turned to the others "Let's go, scatter and meet up in the forest." The others nodded and they disappeared. Botawn stopped the tape.

"So it looks like are leader is a girl." Yusuke pointed out even though every one knew. Koenma looked at Yusuke

"You know what to do. Find them and bring the artifacts back." He vanished.

Yusuke turned to his group "Right, lets start tomorrow." He said yawing.

"Are best bet would be to search the part of the forest closest to the south part of the museum." Hiei stated.

Yusuke nodded "Now let's get some sleep." He said walking out of the storage room with Kuwabara.

Hiei grunted "Humph! Fool its morning." Referring to Yusuke.

Kurama turned to Botawn "Can you rewind the tape to Shishikyo?" He asked.

Botawn nodded and did so then asked, "Why?"

Kurama smiled "Oh nothing, just thought I knew her." He said.

Kurama and Hiei left. "So you do know her." Hiei said as they walked down the street.

"Yes, she used to be someone I was…. close with." Kurama responded.

Hiei replied with, "……" merely gurgling noises and a blank stare.

"But what I can't figure out is why she is stealing demon artifacts." Kurama sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good everyone made it." Shishikyo stated looking around.

"Man, these stupid humans are really pissing me off!" Rincoom said kicking a tree.

Siem leaned up against a tree, "Ya, I say we just use this stone and bring an army here to destroy this stupid world."

"These humans wouldn't know what hit them." Howl smirked.

Shishikyo's eyes shifted to them, "I don't think so." The three guys looked at her, "Have you forgotten our pact? No one is to use the weapons in the human world!"

"Ya know Shishikyo; I think all the time you've spent in the human world has made you soft." Rincoom hissed.

"You got something to say Rincoom, come on then spit it out." Shishikyo countered, glaring murderously at him. He backed down immediately, averting his gaze and sinking down to the ground in defeat. The pout was evident by the black, evil glint in his eyes.

"Hunf…." He huffed defiantly.

"I expect you to stay here while I make sure the police don't notice tracks. I'll be back tomorrow." Shishikyo disappeared instantly. Rincoom, over his fit, leaped up to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Howl called after the temperamental demon.

"I'm not about to let some scrawny wolf tell me what to do." Rincoom growled pissed, then stomped off.

After a couple houres of sleep Yusuke and his gang arrived.

"Well here we are, the forest, what now?" Yusuke asked, at a lost of what to do already.

"We should spread out and search different parts." Kurama suggested.

"Right!" Yusuke shouted, saluting Kurama sarcastically.

"All by ourselves?" Kewabara asked nervously.

"Relax Kewabara, if you find anything just use your pocket communicator Botawn gave us…" Yuske started.

"Or you could just scream, I'm sure we'd hear you." Hiei huffed.

"Oh right….HEY!" Kewabara bellowed angrily.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Yuske mumbled.

They entered the forest together, but soon separated into varying directions. Yuske signaled to the others that they should meet up in three hours to discuss further strategies.

Shishikyo walked through the forest, deep in concentration.

"Knowing Rincoom, he's bound to run off." She murmured to herself, cursing the rowdy gang she got herself mixed up in, "That man needs a thrashing he'll never forget."

"Well aren't I lucky…" A deep masculine voice rumbled from behind. Shishikyo rapidly swung around to come face to face with a tall, dark haired man with slicked back hair, "I found myself a demon….and a leader no less."

"Spirit Detective!" Shishikyo hissed, glaring into his deep brown eyes.

"Looks like you and your gang were busy last night." Yuske commented, a serious look on his face.

"You being here _Detective_ can only mean that Spirit World has found out about the mission concerning the artifacts, correct?" Shishikyo guessed, sneering over the word Detective.

"Ya somthin' like that." Yuske answered corking an eyebrow.

Shishikyo closed her eyes in contempt, "I see, I thought for sure that those morons had surpassed them…" Her eyes fluttered open, burning rage filled within their depths, "It appears I was wrong." She reached behind her back, coming back with a flute in her hand that had been keenly hidden on her belt loop.

"Now, now none of that. Be a good girl and hand the Flute of Chaos over." Yuske tsked, extending his hand out.

"I apologize detective." Shishikyo smirked menacingly.

Yuske shoved his hands into his jean pockets, looking away into the distance of the forest, "You're not going to give it to me are ya?" He looked back to her.

Shishikyo just stared blankly at him, cocking her head to one side giving her the appearance of a curious puppy.

"Didn't think so…." Yuske sighed, "So what kind of demon are you anyway? Judging from the appearance of your friends, I wouldn't guess that you're that breed, considering how ugly they were. Which intrigues me to know what breed you are."

"You'll see soon enough." Shishikyo grinned, an all too familiar gleam in her eyes.

"You ready then?" Yuske asked. A cold wind picked up, blowing between the two stationary figures as they glared each other down.

"After you…." Shishikyo waved her hand forward.

Yuske charged forward at Shishikyo, throwing a right-hook at her head. But suddenly Shishikyo disappeared, flickering slowly out. Appearing above Yuske's head, Shishikyo dropped silently behind him.

"What the hell!" Yuske cursed staring at the empty space before him. He turned around to find himself staring into the smug smile of the demon's face. _Shit she's fast!_ He thought to himself. Without wasting precious seconds, the moment he found her Yuske threw a myriad of combos with fast punches and high aimed kicks. Shishikyo easily dodged each advancement, backing slowly away from the charging human. His movements were nothing compared to her demon companions.

"Grrrahh!" Yuske growled as he missed another punch, "Stop moving!" He demanded, throwing a sloppy punch at her head. Shishikyo blocked with her left forearm, tilting her head to the side to glance at him.

"Not a chance." Shishikyo replied, "I'm having too much fun." She grinned evilly. Dropping to the ground with lighting speed, she ducked in front of him.

"Damn it!" Yuske saw the attack before it was coming, but was unable to stop it in time. Shishikyo placed her right hand on the ground, extending her right leg as she pushed off with her hand kicking up at Yuske landing him straight in the chest. He was sent flying four feet from her, skidding across the ground on his chest.

"Your attacks are strong but predictable." Shishikyo summarized.

Yuske grabbed his now bleeding chest smearing fresh blood across his white tee-shirt. _Damn that woman hits like a hammer…strange though, she had the opportunity to finish me off, why didn't she?_ Yuske pulled himself to his feet, swaying a little before he steadied himself, "Why didn't you kill me?" He inquired baffled.

"There is something that you humans fail to understand, I do not wish to kill your kind, nor will I if given the choice." Shishikyo explained.

"Ya know every time someone tells me that, I end up almost dying. So excuse me if I'm a little hesitate to believe you." Yuske shrugged nonchalantly.

"You are wise not to trust demons." Shishikyo agreed.

"Nothing personal, just past experience." Yuske cracked his neck leisurely.

"Indeed." Shishikyo responded.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Rincoom appeared from around a tree. His massive presence causing Yuske to tense up, his odds had just plummeted about a hundred points.

"Great….more demons…..my lucky day…." Yuske mumbled under his breath.

"Rincoom? What the hell are you doing here?" Shishikyo demanded.

"So we have a human trying to stop us huh? What they couldn't find any rodents to chase us?" Rincoom boomed with laugher.

"Rincoom huh? So you're the big, ugly guy behind the talisman." Yuske observed.

"Why you little!" Rincoom's face flamed red as he advanced towards Yuske, clenching his fists into giant balls.

"NO! This in not your fight!" Shishikyo steeped in his way.

"Says who?" Rincoom demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Me, YOUR Leader!" Shishikyo reminded him.

"Not any more…" Rincoom back handed Shishikyo in the face, slamming her in a boulder.

"Wa-what?" Yuske stared blankly at the scene before him.

Shishikyo tried to get up, struggling for a few minutes before succumbing to her injuries and fainting into oblivion.

"Now there's no one to stop me from ripping your throat out." Rincoom's lips twisted up into a grotesque smile.

"Shit!" Yuske cursed as Rincoom charged forward. The large man lunged a broad fist at Yuske's head, but luckily Yuske was able to duck at the last second. On the next punch he wasn't so lucky, Rincoom got him square in the jaw. Yuske was sent flying, blood spewing out of his nose and mouth. _Man this demon is strong. I think he broke my jaw. I guess now I have no choice, I'll have to go spirit gun on his ass._

Before he could implement his plan however, Rincoom appeared in front of him in a flash. Clasping onto Yuske's throat, Rincoom roughly lifted him off the ground and hurled him towards a clump of redwood trees.

"Crap!" Yuske rolled his eyes as he braced himself for impact. Splinters of bark flew in every direction as Yuske was flown through three trees.

"Pathetic human, time for you to die." Rincoom boasted, pulling out his Dragon Talisman. When he began to activate it a bright red glowing formed around the metallic surface.

"I don't think so." Yuske shouted, extending his right arm with his index finger pointed at Rincoom. As his concentration deepened, the finger began to glow a vibrant aqua.

"Rose Dart!" Came Shishikyo's voice, she lifted her arm where a plump red rose appeared. She flung it, and it connected with Yuske's sleeve inadvertently pinning him to the tree. Leaping to her feet, she darted across the forest floor to land gracefully behind Rincoom. In one swift motion she grabbed his right forearm, dragging it with what strength she had left. The blast from the talisman fired into the forest mere three inches from Yuske's tree, "Now you listen to me, you no good overgrown Ox! I will not be responsible for the death of the Spirit Detective. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Rincoom stares at her in disbelief, never answering her question. Shishikyo turned towards the forest as she heard approaching footsteps, lots of them. Kewabara's voice tore through the forest as he screamed, "YUREMISHIE!" Shishikyo whipped back to stare at Rincoom.

"GET OUT OF HERE RINCOOM! I'll deal with you later." Shishikyo warned letting go of his arm. Rincoom took one look in the direction of the voice, then one final one at Shishikyo before disappearing in a flash of white light. With Rincoom gone, Shishikyo turned her attention to Yuske, noting how the right side of his face was bleeding badly, "I stopped him this time, I'm afraid next time I won't be able to." With a nod of her head she too disappeared.

"WHAT?" Yuske screamed confused, everything had happened so fast that he hadn't the chance to process it yet.

"Yuske?!" Kurama shouted erupting from the dense forestry in a huff.

"Over here guys!" Yuske motioned with his free arm.

"Yuremishie." Kewabara commented.

Yuske pulled the Rose from his sleeve, maneuvering his arm around in circles to stretch out the muscles.

"What happened?' Kurama asked.

"Just my luck, I ran into the leader." Yuske elaborated.

"The leader?" Kewabara cocked an eyebrow.

"Ya she was pretty strong and **fast**." Yuske chuckled to himself.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, taking in Yuske's appearance.

"Ya, just a few bumps and bruises." Yuske shrugged, Hiei cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Okay and maybe a few cuts….no big deal."

"What was that blast from?" Kewabara asked concerned.

"Oh ya. Well one of her partners showed up, ya know the big guy from the tape, name's Rincoom apparently." Yuske caught them up.

"So ya had to fight two of them?" Kewabara gaped amazed.

"Not really…." Yuske drawled, then explained everything that had happened since they split up, "….and then she ran off without an explanation."

"Interesting…." Hiei remarked, everyone looked to him bewildered, he shrugged unconcerned.

"Well at least we know where they are, we should recuperate then come back here tomorrow."

"Agreed." Yuske smiled and they all began to walk back to the car.

"Hey guys, is it possible to stop by and get a cheeseburger on the way?" Kewabara asked hopeful.

"Kewabara!" Yuske hissed in exasperation.

"You just ate." Kurama reminded him.

"But I'm hungry." Kewabara complained.

"He's always hungry." Hiei grunted.

"Shut up Hiei, I'm a big guy and I need a lot of energy." Kewabara growled, an agitated look on his face.

Shishikyo entered the secluded section of the forest, the rendezvous sight to meet Rincoom, Siem and Howl. Just as planned they were sitting, waiting for her.

"Well, well, well the wolf returns." Rincoom mocked as the three stood and surround her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shishikyo asked suspiciously eyeing her men.

"The boys and I were talking it over, and we think it's time for a new leader." Rincoom smirked evilly, a smug look on his face.

"Ya, the years you've spent here in the human world have made you soft." Howl chuckled as they all took a step forward.

"Time to step down!" Siem yelled, throwing a left jab at her chest. Shishikyo managed to block, at least until they all advanced at once. At that point it was block one attack, suffer ten. They were beating the life out of her, and enjoying it.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Rincoom taunted.

Shishikyo continued to try and block, struggling to get the upper hand. But then Rincoom slammed his balled fist into her stomach causing her to double over in pain, then the back of her head was bashed knocking her to the ground. Shishikyo attempted to get up however Rincoom stopped her by pulling her up by the hair and flinging her into a nearby boulder.

"Oh She'll feel that tomorrow" Siem winced as Shishikyo slumped over in pain.

"There won't be a tomorrow." Rincoom growled as he lifted Shishikyo up by the neck. He walked over to the edge of a cliff, looking down at the river's ravine, "You love humans so much, well now you can die as one!" Angling over the cliff, he lets go and watched as she rapidly descends down, striking jagged rocks on the way down.

"Good riddance." Howl roared.

"Let's go have some fun." Rincoom suggested. The boys' faces light up in anticipation as they roared their HOORAH'S. They disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
